1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for testing integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Background Art
A test equipment unit for testing integrated circuits in die form is commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9ctesterxe2x80x9d. A typical tester can be coupled to a probe card, which includes probes for contacting pads of a die being tested. The probe card allows the tester to send and receive test related signals to and from the die.
The cost of testing a die is affected by the throughput of the tester. Generally speaking, throughput is a measure of how many dice can be tested within a period of time. The higher the throughput, the lower the cost of testing. Thus, methods and apparatus for testing multiple dice at the same time are generally desirable.
In one embodiment, a test interface for testing integrated circuits includes an array of dice. A removable electrical connection (e.g., an interposer) may be coupled between the array of dice and a wafer containing multiple dice to be tested. The removable electrical connection allows electrical signals to be transmitted between the array of dice and the wafer. The test interface may be used in conjunction with a tester.
These and other features of the present invention will be readily apparent to persons of ordinary skill in the art upon reading the entirety of this disclosure, which includes the accompanying drawings and claims.